stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Lines: Miscellaneous
If you have no big movies or goals to be doing, your agent will call you for available projects on the side. Although these are not progressions of the storylines, they help you clear specific goals that ask for specific genres, or getting 5 stars on a movie. You can even get nominated with these movies as long as the length is valid. The thing about these movies is that although they have different titles, a lot of the movies share lines. 'Action' Titles *Arianna's Damage (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Burned Attack (Supercool Studio) *Jose's Explosion (Supercool Studio) *Lauren's Brawl (Headley Studios) *Oliver's Vigilante (Supercool Studio) *Ryan's Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Smashing Burn (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Vicious Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Communist terrorists have kidnapped the President's daughter! *If those escaped convicts get the plutonium, there's no telling what they'll do! *Ninja terrorists. They're the deadliest of deadly assassins. *Russians. Again with the Russians. *These fugitives have killed more Feds than we can count. *They're going to blow up the plane! *They've hidden a bomb in Abe Lincoln's grave! Second Lines *I hope they have their diapers on... because I'm gonna kick the crap out of them. *Let me check my watch; yup, it's half-past kill. *Looks like it's time for more explosive explosions. *Nobody gets away with that while I'm alive... or dead. *The stakes are high, but the House always wins... and I'm the House. *Time to take them to the bank... the blood bank. *Too bad for them, 'cause I'm the leading cause of death amongst scumbags. *We'll need an RPG - and acid. 'Comedy' Titles *Alexandra and Eli (Sailaway Studios) *Ariana and Jaden (Supercool Studio) *Lauren and Trinity (Lucky Film Studios) *Makayla and Mariah (Headley Studio) *Mason & Cole (Supercool Studio) *The Amusing Blimp (Sailaway Studios) *The Bedraggled Call Girl (Lucky Film Studios) *The Brotherly Fortune Teller (Sailaway Studios) *The Bumbling Caterpilar (DPZ Studios) *The Chunky Cabbie (Supercool Studio) *The Collateral Author (Supercool Studio) *The Delightful Blimp (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Bungler (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Busboy (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Call Girl (Supercool Studio) *The Jumping Busboy (Lucky Film Studios) *The Rambling Chipmunk (DPZ Studios) *The Sexy Ashtray (DPZ Studios) First Lines *Bet you didn't know that a penguin is in the VIP section! *I see that a bear is in the VIP section! *I see that a bear is leading the marching band! *I see that a bear is playing badminton! *Look! A duck is cooking breakfast for our family! *Look! A duck is playing a harmonica! *Looks like our dog is a whiz at math! *Looks like our dog is playing badminton! *Looks like our dog think it's people! *That chimpanzee is the talk of the party circuit! *That fox is a banjo virtuoso! *That giant lobster is playing a harmonica! *That giant lobster is running for office! *That nasty lizard is driving our car! *That nasty lizard is playing badminton! *That nasty lizard is the talk of the party circuit! *This hamster is cooking breakfast for our family! *This hamster is leading the marching band! *This hamster signed an endorsement deal! Second Lines *And you thought you were insane... *Family, pack your bags - we're heading to Vegas! *I really wish I hadn't offended that genie. *I should have "hallucinating" stamped to my forehead. *I sure picked the wrong day to quit drinking. *Just another day on the funny farm. *That's hilarious! *That's some crazy business right there. *That's the last time I start a business with my crazy uncle! *There goes the neighborhood... *This is not how I thought things would happen. *Weird, wild stuff. 'Crime Movie' Titles *The Conviction (Supercool Studio) *The Jury (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Law (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Murderous Detective (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *We need to get this to the lab. It's either blood or a terribly thick juice... that also tastes like blood. *If there's one thing cops like us hate more than murder, it's selling drugs to kids... and murder. *That's the third bungee-diving "accident" this week; looks like our killer has an MO. *This is one of the biggest bank heists in history, which is odd because this... isn't a bank. Second Lines *Unfortunately, there's no jury in the world that'll buy the case we put together. *And the Feds think we can't handle this sort of thing! *I don't know what I expected to see as an undercover narc, but this isn't it. *To make matters worse, I lost my handcuffs. 'Daytime Drama' Titles *Alluring Occurrences (KTV Studio) *Bold Affairs (KTV Studio) *Bold Liaisons (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Fancies (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Lusts (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Situations (KTV Studio) *Complicated Entaglements (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Complicated Fancies (KTV Studio) *Concealed Anecdotes (KTV Studio) *Convoluted Tales (KTV Studio) *Difficult Anecdotes (KTV Studio) *Egnimatic Passions (KTV Studio) *Impulsive Lusts (KTV Studio) *Inconcievable Lies (KTV Studio) *Ongoing Affairs (KTV Studio) *Secret Schemes (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Tangled Yearnings (KTV Studio) *Tangled Lies (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Another orderly has been fired for switching DNA results! *He's gotten away with murder and kidnapping, but this affair takes the cake! *He's marrying the doctor who delivered him! *I get the feeling that blackmailing the whole town may end badly. *I just married the child I gave up for adoption all those years ago! *I keep trying to get a straight answer from you and all you do is pause dramatically! *I wanted to make it in time for our wedding, but I was locked in a foreign jail until now. *I want to run away with you, but you're still married to my legal guardian. *My cousin seems upset that I slept with their significant other. *My father is telling me to take over the family business... from beyond the grave! *My nemesis has undergone cosmetic surgery and is now impersonating me! *Someone found out about my affair with the gardener and is sending me photos cut into puzzle pieces! *The baby I gave birth to two years ago is suddenly twenty-five and vying for my love interest's affections! *The most important people in town were in the same room for some reason when it was set on fire! *The woman whom I thought was my adoptive mother was actually my half-brother! *This will states that my mother's fortune is going to a son I never knew I had! *You never told me you were in a coma this whole time! Second Lines *As the world turns, I shall not stand for this! *But I know in my heart that the brighter day shall shine anon. *Don't let Melrose place the blame on someone else for this! *For the love of life, why does this keep happening? *Guess it's just one of those days of our lives that we'll never get back. *I'm going to tell all my children about this! *My heart is in knots, landing pain bombs in the pit of my stomach. *The old are acting like the young, and the restless are getting native. *The storyline branches that grow from these roots should get us through a season. *This could have been our moment of truth if it weren't sullied with lies! *This is a world apart from the quiet life I led on the farm before coming here. *This is not the way I thought I'd learn to survive a marriage. 'Drama' Titles *The Adrian Riley Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Befallen Companion (Lucky Film Studios) *The Carnal Closeness (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Complicated Bystander (Supercool Studio) *The Conditional Despair (Lucky Film Studios) *The Controversial Companion (Supercool Studio) *The Crestfallen Bystander (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Depressed Bystander (Sailaway Studios) *The Dylan Jackson Story (DPZ Studios) *The Isabella Nathaniel Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Lovely Bride (Golden Gate Film Studio) *The Loving Call Girl (Sailaway Studios) *The Luke Ayden Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Mariah Midori Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Nathaniel Connor Story (Headley Studios) *The Payton Gabrielle Story (Supercool Studio) First Lines *He died with your name on his lips. *I just watched the love of my life get on a train, never to return. *I wrote letters every day for years and they've all come back unopened. *I'm going to be in the wheelchair for the rest of my life. *I've loved you all my life and you're about to marry someone else. *My mother is dying and there's nothing I can do about it. *Nothing's riding on this except the first amendment to the Constitution, freedom of the press, and twelve dollars. *Our friend has some obscure, heartrending disease. *So, is she her sister or her daughter? I can't get a straight answer out of her! *We just witnessed the loss of innocence. That's the third time this week! *Well, they certainly got busy dyin'. *When he was going on about some rosebud before dying, I thought it would be important. Second Lines *All these troubles just keep piling up. *And I promise you that I will never give up again! *And yet life goes on despite this. *Another day, another problem! *But together, we'll face any obstacle. *Everything is meaningless now. *I need a moment to let this sink in. *In the end, we'll all die anyway; so, let's just forget about it. *It just makes me miss the simpler times... *It's all happening again! *Looks like another lonely night. *Makes me just want to end it all myself! *More evidence that the world is a cold place. *Now that you know this, what are you going to do about it? *Sounds like someone needs some terms of endearment thrown their way. *The tension is palpable. *What are we going to do now? 'Fantasy' Titles *The Bewitched Wizard (Supercool Studio) *The Dark Dwarf (Supercool Studio) *The Dragon of the Land of Mogridor (Supercool Studio) *The Dragon of the Land of Saambar (Headley Studios) *The Evil Barbarian (Supercool Studio) *The Fearful Centaur (Headley Studios) *The Last Knight (Supercool Studio) *The Last Minotaur (Supercool Studio) First Lines *A demon-spawn has materialized! It challenges us and wrecks havoc! *Look! A golem! It is made from silk and stone. *Pixies have led us astray! We are surely trapped in the Dark Forest! *Such disgusting beasts these trolls are! Their breath smells of gryphon droppings. *The Dark Lord threatens to destroy us. *The dragon is attacking the townsfolk! *The sorceress claims she cannot be stopped! *The wrong spell has been cast; the cyclops is getting bigger! *This phoenix is a pesky fire-bird! We must return it to the land of Pontiak! *Those cadaverous liches are attacking the rampart! *We have been besieged by goblins! All is lost. *Witches have turned our beautiful steeds into beautiful frogs! Second Lines *And spilling the Elixir of Hope is not helping! *Bravery will be required. Bravery, and strong bladders. *Bring me the Sword of Flay! Not that one! That is the Sword of Fillet. *But look! Tree Elves have come to our rescue. *Let us throw roc eggs then! At least until the roc returns. *Let us travel to the far-off kingdom of the Mountain Elves for assistance! *Perhaps we should ask the Rat King for help. *Ready the magic lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! *There are times when even the most courageous of heroes must run! *This calls for more magic! *This might require us to seek help from the lizard people. 'Horror' Titles *The Abnormal Ghost of Tacoma (Supercool Studio) *The Condemned (Supercool Studio) *The Damned Death of Worcester (DPZ Studio) *The Deadly Chainsaw of Aurora (DPZ Studio) *The Deranged Frankenstein of Baltimore (Supercool Studio) *The Dreadful Werewolf of Elk Grove (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Disgusting (Sailaway Studios) *The Disgusting Cleaver of Indianapolis (DPZ Studios) *The Demonic Casket of Des Moines (Lucky Film Studios) *The Frightening (Sailaway Studios) First Lines *Blood is menacingly flowing from that elevator! *It can only mean one thing: reverse vampires! *Looks like that army of hairy, rabid cockroaches is causing mayhem! *Some sparkly flying emo kid is acting creepy! *That blob is absorbing everything in it's path. Even the path! *That crusty puppet is trying to trap us! *That horrendous creature is killing the townsfolk! *That really pale, creepy guy is giving us the evil eye! *That really gross thing is eating my leg! *The gargantuan thingy is doing evil things! *This hitherto-unknown species is getting stubby! *Those aren't people pretending to be zombies - they're actual zombies! *Vampires want to suck our blood! Second Lines *And we're out of bullets! Throw the gun! *Get thee behind me, foul creature! *Good thing I have this undead axe! *Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... *I don't want to die! Especially not like this! *I knew dropping pig's blood on the prom queen was a bad idea. *I should have listened to that creepy fortune teller! *Indian burial grounds are never wise real estate investments. *Keep recording that video! Shakier! *Let's run away by climbing to the roof! *Looks like an exorcism is in order. *Oh how care-free life was a mere ninety-or-so minutes ago... *There's no harm in hiding in this abandoned mental hospital. *They said there was nothing to be afraid of! 'Medical Drama' Titles *Boston General (KTV Studio) *Dayton ER (KTV Studio) *Dr. Campbell (KTV Studio) *Dr. Ellis (KTV Studio) *Dr. Harris (KTV Studio) *Dr. James (KTV Studio) *Dr. Martin (KTV Studio) *Dr. Moore (KTV Studio) *Dr. Robinson (KTV Studio) *Dr. Simpson (KTV Studio) *Dr. Walker (KTV Studio) *Halifax ICU (KTV Studio) *Inglewood ICU (KTV Studio) *Johnson Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Lewis RN (KTV Studio) *Norfolk OR (KTV Studio) *Norwalk ER (KTV Studio) *Oceanside ER (KTV Studio) *Oregon General (KTV Studio) *Powell Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *South Bend ICU (KTV Studio) *Stewart Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Williams Dental Surgeon *Arizona OR (Supercool Studio) *Cox RN (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Parker (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Williams (Supercool Studio) *Elk Grove General (Supercool Studio) *Ellis OBGYN (Supercool Studio) *Grand Prairie ER (Supercool Studio) *Hollywood ICU (Supercool Studio) *Kennedy Brain Surgeon (Supercool Studio) *Robinson Dental Surgeon (Supercool Studio) *Robinson MD (Supercool Studio) *Springfield General (Supercool Studio) *Waco OR (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Robinson (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Actually sir, it is a tumor. *Get me a neurosurgeon and a pair of bolt cutters, STAT! *I'm not going to have a third person die on me today! *It's airborne and it's in the ER. *No, it's not supposed to look like that. *People with this condition can live a long comfortable life, or you could be dead tomorrow. *Personally I've always thought it was lupus. *Sometimes it really is brain surgery. *The family wants to sue you for malpractice. Again. *This hospital won't stand for your gonzo tactics doctor! *We can rebuild him, or at least his knee. Second Lines *But he was taking the placebo. *I'll tell the family but you can go to hell! *I'm allergic to penicillin in addition to your sarcasm doctor. *I seem to be immune to this virus and your charm. *Some things are more important than the Hippocratic oath. *Sometimes I lay down on a gurney like a patient, just so people will leave me alone. *So we had just sewn up the patient, and I'm thinking, where did I leave my scalpel? *The only thing incurable is my love for you. *The only thing that will make you sick in this hospital is the food from the cafeteria. And the superbugs. *They don't have a vaccine for human error. *Your mother's in the ICU, but she's lucky she's not in the morgue. 'Romance' Titles *Her Amour (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Her Hug (Supercool Studio) *Her Touch (Lucky Film Studios) *His Affair (DWBS Pictures Studio) *My Hug (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Our Flame (Sailaway Studios) *The Fiance of Desire (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Groom of my Significant Other (DPZ Studios) *The Husband of a Lifetime (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Husband of Passion (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Infatuation of Desire (DPZ Studios) *Their Mistress (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Lover of Lust (Supercool Studio) *The Romance of Passion (Supercool Studio) First Lines *My heart is beautiful. *My heart is everlasting. *My heart is everything to me. *Our love is everything to me. *The look in you eyes is perfect. *This moment is everlasting. *This moment is melting my heart. *Today is like a sunflower. *Tonight is breathtaking. *Your embrace is beautiful. *Your kiss is more wonderful than words. *Your kiss is perfect. *Your smile is perfect. *Your touch is more wonderful than words. *Your touch is sparkling with the light of a thousand stars. Second Lines *It must be love. *I want this moment to last forever. *Let's dance! *Let's go somewhere where we can be alone. *Let's go to Vegas and get married by Elvis. *Let's make sweet love! *Let's run away to the Caribbean. *Marry me immediately. *My soul is smiling because I'm with you. *This is what true happiness is! *We'll elope tonight! *You are the love of my life. 'Sci-Fi' Titles *Benjamin and the Professor (Supercool Studio) *The Electronic Spaceship (Supercool Studio) *Emily and the Abyss (Supercool Studio) *The Experiment from the Future (Supercool Studio) *The Gigantic Abyss (Supercool Studio) *The Gigantic Cloneasaurus (Supercool Studio) *The Incredible Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Invasion from Andromeda (Supercool Studio) *Mariah and the Molecule (Supercool Studio) *Mason and the Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Ray Gun from Rigel Five (Supercool Studio) *The Death Ray from Saturn (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Kafkaesque Brain (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Professor from Far Away Galaxy (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Robot from Mars (Headley Studios) *Isabella and the Spaceship (Headley Studios) First Lines *Another dimension? This could mean intergalactic, planetary war! *In order to get rid ourselves of the aliens, we'll bring their natural predator to Earth. *It's no secret that aliens enjoy that particular brand of peanut butter-flavored chocolate, and now we're all out! *It sounds lame, but it turns out water actually kills the aliens... we need water! *That Turning Machine's become self-aware... again! *The atomic, ion-dual-processing core is about to blow! *The radiation must have made he cockroaches super intelligent! Unfortunately, it just makes us terribly sick. *They say this could lead to some sort of war in the stars or, at least, of the worlds! *This means we're not alone in the Universe and, yet, we still won't be able to get dates. *We accidently left the boss's cat in the cryogenic-sleep stasis chamber. *When you said "alien," I thought you meant "illegal," not... the slimy kind. *The robots look like they're ready for a revolution. We probably shouldn't have given them emotions... *Turns out there is actually a man on the moon; he's quite upset at us and is threatening to wipe us all out! Second Lines *At this point, we should really start looking for a new planet to colonize... *Good Scott! That is horrible! *If only our advanced technology could get us out of this mess sooner! *I guess that's what we get for turning people into flies! *I suppose it could be worse: We could have been abducted by aliens - those probes are cold! *On top of that, I lost the keys to the space station. *That's it! I'm going back to the space port's cantina! *The anti-inter-planetary marriage people will be upset about this! *This is certainly a quantum leap in awkwardness. *This is worse than the time we tried making our own galactic empire. *This makes me very angry. *This would make my skin crawl - if it didn't naturally do that. *Well, I guess I'll be wiping my memory for the third time this month... *Would it help if we did the time warp again? *If only we had drank that intelligence serum! *At least we have plenty of that alien ale with us. 'Sitcom' Titles *Cooper in Charge (KTV Studio) *David in Charge (KTV Studio) *It's Aided (Golden Gate Film Studio) *It's Amelia (KTV Studio) *It's Cole (KTV Studio) *It's Cole (Supercool Studio) *It's Henry (DPZ Studio) *It's Jonathan (KTV Studio) *It's Landon (KTV Studio) *It's Sebastian (KTV Studio) *It's Sofia (KTV Studio) *Julian in Charge (KTV Studio) *Lillian in Charge (KTV Studio) *Love and Marriage (KTV Studio) *Naveh in Charge (Lucky Film Studios) *Parker in Charge (KTV Studio) *The Amelia Davis Show (KTV Studio) *The Elisabeth Turner Show (KTV Studio) *The Emma Mason Show (KTV Studio) *The Eva Ryan Show (KTV Studio) *The Hall Family (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Jesus James Show (KTV Studio) *The Maya Williams Show (KTV Studio) *The Miller Family (KTV Studio) *The O'Sullivan Family (KTV Studio) *The Sanders Family (KTV Studio) *The Samantha Nelson Show (Golden Gate Film Studio) *The Stella Wood Show (Lucky Film Studios) *The Stevens Family (KTV Studio) *The Wilson Family (KTV Studio) *The Zoey Campbell Show (DPZ Studios) First Lines *Come on! *Drew promised Wick he's look after the dog! *He asked her how she was doin'! *I can't believe I married you! *If uncle Phil eats that pie, we'll be all out! *In fact, Michael knew about the illusion but was afraid to tell us. *I thought everyone mostly loved Raymond, but apparently not as much as Lucy. *It's supposed to always be sunny... at least in Philadelphia. *Let's hug it out... then we can talk. *Mr. Denby fired Norm! *People aren't respecting our authori-tah! *She said it was pretty, pretty good. *Suit up! *They said something about going... to the moon! *Well, according to Jim, his brother's John. *We'll need to keep this all in the family. *We need more d'oh-nuts! *We should find out who the boss is. *What is it he's talkin' about? Willis? *Whoa! *You got it, dude. Second Lines *As long as Mork doesn't find out! *As long as no one's mad about, or at, you... *Better tell Roseanne. *But we'll need to be quick! Laverne - and possibly Shirley - will be here soon. *But we're gonna make it after all! *Cheers to that! *I guess they can't all be good times... *I suppose this is what life with that Bonnie girl is like. *I thought Clarissa explained all of this! *If only we didn't miss it by that much! *Let's just hope we're saved... by... a bell. *Luckily, I know nothing! *Maybe we'll find out more if we tune into the news with Les Nessman. *Murphy and Brown will not be pleased. *Next we'll hear an alien's been eating our cats... or something insane like that! *Now you know how I feel. *That nanny should be able to tell us more. *This calls for more propane... and propane accessories! *This is going to be legendary. *Typical modern-day family stuff. *We've made a huge mistake. 'TV Crime Drama' Titles *Auto Theft Unit: Montreal (KTV Studio) *Beat Cop: Manitoba (KTV Studio) *Beat Cop: Oklahoma (KTV Studio) *Beat Cop: Riverside (KTV Studio) *Border Patrol: Grand Rapids (Supercool Studio) *Border Patrol: Rockford (KTV Studio) *Canine Unit: Saskatoon (KTV Studio) *Canoe Police: Berkeley *Canoe Police: Stanford (KTV Studio) *Counter-Terrorism: San Antonio (KTV Studio) *Crime Investigation: Greensboro (KTV Studio) *Crime Scene: Texas (KTV Studio) *Crime Solving People: San Diego (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Crime Solving People: Saskatchewan (KTV Studio) *Criminal Profiling: Detroit (KTV Studio) *Economic Crime: California (DWBS Pictures Studio) *E-Crime: Alexandria (KTV Studio) *E-Crime: Tallahassee (KTV Studio) *Forensic Squad: Richmond (KTV Studio) *Gang Task Force: Shreveport (KTV Studio) *Gang Task Force: Winston-Salem (KTV Studio) *Intelligence Unit: San Francisco (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Interrogation: Toronto (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Inglewood (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: New Hampshire (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Sunnyvale (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Washington (KTV Studio) *Murderer Finders: Cary (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Murderer Finders: Thornton (KTV Studio) *Organized Crime Unit: Fresno (KTV Studio) *Organized Crime Unit: New York (KTV Studio) *Priority Crimes Unit: Moose Jaw (KTV Studio) *The Malicious Escapee (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Undercover Narcotics: Grand Prairie (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Undercover Narcotics: Toronto (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *The victims seemed to have on thing in common: They're dead. *The victim was an electrician who appears to have died during a botched robbery. *The victim was found attached to a battery charger. *The victim was found decapitated. *The victim was found in a chicken coop. *The victim was found in a horse stable on a movie set. *The victim was found in an abandoned newspaper stand. *The victim was found in an Ethiopian restaurant covered in flatbread. *The victim was found in a pool filled with gelatin dessert. *The victim was found in a sandpaper factory. *The victim was found in a seafood market. *The victim was found in a very deep well. *The victim was found in the lobby of a trendy boutique hotel. *The victim was found near some trees that were felled by beavers. *The victim was found with an abacus in his hand. *The victim was found with an empty pizza box, but there was none in his stomach. *The victim was found with a woman's name written on his shirt tag. Second Lines *Anyway, that's why I don't wear a vest. *Maybe they thought he wasn't... ohm. *That's... revolting. *Doesn't seem as though he knew how to keep his... head. *Looks like he met with... fowl play. *Wonder if he had a... bit part. *Looks like someone's out of circulation. *Well, that's just adding insult to... injera. *So he was killed with a... congealed weapon. *It appears he had a... rough time. *Perhaps he just... pulled a mussel. *Guess we're going to have to get to the... bottom of it. *Well, killing him wasn't the... inn thing to do. *And nobody seems to have given a... dam. *This probably wasn't what he... counted on. *Perhaps it was something... assassinate. *Perhaps he had... collar ID. *And we found the perp's toenail, which will remain forgotten until the last five minutes of the episode! *Maybe we will... someday. Fade out. *Is that cute young coroner is checking me out? Maybe it's the brain matter on my gloves. 'Wrong Lines' There are some lines that will always be wrong. *And... action! *Cut! I've always wanted to say that. *Do you think I could just come back for a second audition? I'm not feelin' it today. *Hold on a sec, I need to call my agent to see if he's found me a better part. *Hold on, I need to text my friend to let him know I've got the part. *I didn't actually look at the lines; I was hoping to charm my way into this role... *I'd make a hilarious pun about this, but someone has been killed. There is nothing funny about murder. *Line! *Look, I'll do whatever it takes to get this part. Whatever it takes. *So, I hear the assistant director's a real flake. Oh! Sorry... *Sorry to break character, but is the coffee over there free? *That's a wrap! Right? *The scene's supposed to be outside, but we're inside. I can't work with this! *This is awful. Who wrote this stuff? *What's my line again? Category:Lines